Chips Dubbo
Private First Class Chips DubboHalo: Combat Evolved Credits (voiced by Andrew McKaige), is an Australian Marine in the Halo Trilogy. His distinctive dialect, unmistakable smart remarks and laid-back attitude make him instantly recognizable. A similar Marine, voiced by the same actor, is present in Halo 2 and Halo 3 (It is likely that he is, in fact, Dubbo). Background Chips Dubbo was a UNSC Marine stationed on the . He escaped the destruction of the Pillar of Autumn along with most of the other Marines using escape pods. Dubbo met the Master Chief on Halo. He later on went with Captain Jacob Keyes, who took two squads (Dubbo included), and went to find the "weapons cache" that 'Qualomee had told them about. The cache later turns out to be the Flood containment facility and he and his team, along with the remains of Corporal Lovik's Second Squad, escaped the facility and then met up with the Master Chief again. Chips and the few survivors of his team were picked up by Echo 419. Under unknown circumstances, Chips Dubbo escaped from Installation 04, presumably with Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker. Their method of evacuation is unknown, as they did not escape with either Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson's group or with John-117. After the events on Installation 04 and Cairo Station, Dubbo was deployed into Old Mombasa at the Hotel Zanzibar. Here, he encountered John-117 again. Later he managed to board in time to survive the city's destruction. Afterwords he assisted John-117 in killing the Prophet of Regret. After surviving The Second Battle Of Earth, he went through the portal to The Ark and took part in the Battle of Installation 00. He then escaped the Ark with the rest of the surviving Marines and Covenant Separatists, and became one of the survivors of the Human-Covenant War. Quotes *"Aw, come on sir, watch it!" - Friendly fire. *"Hold your fire! " - Friendly fire from the player. *"You killed him, mate, you killed him!" - After the Chief or a Marine kills another Marine. *"Hey, I think I know that one. That was Bob!" - On 343 Guilty Spark after seeing a Human Flood Combat Form. *"Alright, everyone aboard." - By the first Gondola in the level Regret. *"What's to drive?, It comes here, It goes there." - To Pete Stacker. *"Full car comin' up!" - In the area with underwater elevator. *"Oh man, he's SO dead." - Commenting on the Prophet of Regret's vow to eliminate humanity. *"Oh great! We're gonna ride another one of these death-traps!" - By the Gondola flying to the main temple. *"Man! Look at the size of that thing!" - After the Covenant jumped out of Slipspace, level Regret. *"Woooah! It's like a post card: 'Dear Sarge: Kicking ass in outer space, wish you were here!" - Spoken as the Warthog he was traveling in crossed a ridge to reveal a panoramic vista of a lake on the level Delta Halo. Sergeant A.J. Johnson responded with a sharp "I heard that, jackass!". *"We're with you, Chief!" - While the other Marine said after him: "Yeah, get some!" on the level Crow's Nest of Halo 3. *"He's tearing them to pieces! Good work mate!" - While killing the Covenant on Halo 3. *"Here, piggy, piggy, piggy!" - While hunting down fleeing Grunts. *"Whoa, horsey!" - In various Halo: Combat Evolved levels when in a Warthog which flies into the air after riding over a bump. *"That's all right, I'd hide from me too!" - On various levels when attacking fleeing Covenant. *"That's one way to save ammo." - If the player runs over an enemy with a Warthog. *"Die you mythical bastards!" *"Nice one, mate!" - Responding to another marine's successful taunt. *"Get up, get up, so I can kill you again!" - After killing an enemy. *"Nice and smooth now, nice and smooth!" - After the player runs over an enemy with a Warthog or Prowler. *"I got Shotgun!" When Dubbo enters the Passenger Seat of a vehicle, in Halo 3. *"If you forget about the Covenant, and this freaky Alien World, its actually kind of fun!" - before getting onto the second Gondola (level: regret) Trivia *There are funny voice out-takes for the voice actor of Dubbo, including a spoof of Crocodile Hunter called "Flood Hunter". http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo/asset_thumb_viewer.aspx?at=56&cc=25 *When the game was released, many Australian players said that Dubbo's accent sounded like a poor American attempt at an imitation. However, the voice actor, Andrew McKaige, really is Australian. *Because how he mysteriously survived Alpha Halo he might have some connections with Sgt. Pete Stacker, another survivor. *His name is only mentioned in the Halo: Combat Evolved credits. *He is one of the most well known and recognized Marines due to his accent. *His quote "man, look at the size of that thing!" upon seeing High Charity, is a possible reference to Star Wars Episode IV, when Wedge comments on the massive size of the Death Star. *The mention of "Bob" is a reference to the Marathon series, also made by Bungie. *"Dubbo" is the name of a city in New South Wales, Australia. References Dubbo Dubbo, Chips